<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waiting to be buried by Acacius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482500">waiting to be buried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacius/pseuds/Acacius'>Acacius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, there's something for everyone here lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacius/pseuds/Acacius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-posted from my tumblr. A handful of unrelated Nandermo drabbles based on specific prompts!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drabble 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>8. things you said when you were crying</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these were all written way back in september (?) i believe? so it's about time i transfer them to ao3 for posterity :D<br/>my tumblr is @nandoor in case you wanted to look at the full prompt list! </p>
<p>title of drabble collection inspired from this stanza in 'glory' by bastille:</p>
<p>And then you put your hand in mine<br/>And pulled me back from things divine<br/>Stop looking up for heaven<br/>Waiting to be buried</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re such a <em>fucking </em>asshole!” Guillermo sobs, clutching desperately to the still-bleeding wound at Nandor’s chest. </p>
<p>Nandor chuckles, reaching up a trembling hand to cradle the back of Guillermo’s head. “It’s nice to see you too, Guillermo.” </p>
<p>Guillermo was safe. As were Nadja and Laszlo–and Colin Robinson, someone he did genuinely care about even if it was difficult to admit most of the time. </p>
<p>Nandor sighed tiredly, letting his eyes shutter closed. He would be fine drifting off like this, head pillowed in Guillermo’s lap, surrounded by the corpses of his enemies. Seven hundred and fifty eight years was a long life–it had been a gift and a curse in equal measure, but it was a life he did not regret, not when it had eventually led him to the peculiar little vampire slayer above him. </p>
<p>He hears Guillermo sob even louder, his tears falling onto Nandor’s brow as he bowed over the vampire, their foreheads touching. “No. <em>No! </em>You are<em> not </em>allowed to die right now! Come on, <em>fuck–</em>open your eyes you stupid vampire!” </p>
<p>Nandor is faintly aware of something warm dripping against his cheek a few moments later. <em>Blood–Guillermo’s blood</em>, his mind supplies, eyes fluttering open. An almost pitiful moan escapes him at the intoxicating scent that could only belong to one human in particular. </p>
<p>Guillermo. His familiar. A vampire slayer. A vampire slayer who had opened up an artery for him. Who had done it without even a moment’s hesitation.</p>
<p>“Drink,” Guillermo soothes, bringing his bleeding wrist closer to Nandor’s mouth. His vision swims as he feels the warmth of Guillermo’s skin against his lips. At the rich taste of his familiar’s blood on his tongue, Nandor instinctively pulls away, a strangled hiss slipping past his throat. </p>
<p>“<em>No–I don’t want to hurt you,” </em>Nandor grits through clenched teeth, breaths ragged and sharp. Despite not having any physiological need for oxygen, his body still remembered the trauma of dying, the way his lungs had once struggled to expand under the heavy weight of his own blood pooling into his pleural cavity. </p>
<p>Panic welled briefly in his chest as Guillermo tilted his chin towards him, brown eyes still brimming with tears. </p>
<p>“It’s okay… so, <em>please</em>. Let me help. I won’t just sit here and watch you die.” A flash of fondness breaks through the dark fog of his tears as he sniffles, lips curling into a faint smile. “Besides, I’m your familiar. It’s my job to take care of you.” </p>
<p>“Guillermo…” Nandor rasps, grasping his arm just below the wound in a firm but gentle grip. “I would never ask this of you.” <em>I could never think of you as a meal, </em>Nandor reflects, even as his fangs ache to sink into Guillermo’s soft flesh. </p>
<p>Guillermo nods, letting out a relieved chuckle. “I know. That’s why I’m doing it. So come on… drink up already.” </p>
<p>With one final glance at Guillermo’s face, Nandor brings his mouth to the warm line of blood, letting the sound of Guillermo’s strong, steady heartbeat guide him as he drank his fill. </p>
<p>He had thought Guillermo would taste like a lot of things–warm, like the heat of the fireplace in the music room that Guillermo always kept burning with ample timber. Cinnamon, like the spoonfuls he added to his home-made pastries, a sweet scent that lingered on Guillermo’s fingers and lips long after he was done baking. Ancient, as if the very blood in his veins was imbued with the heady taste of centuries worth of vampire hunters who had spent their lives killing creatures of the night. </p>
<p>But it’s much simpler than that; he tastes like <em>home. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drabble 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>17. things you said that i wish you hadn’t.</p><p>takes place the night before 2x10</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Nandor is blood-drunk and happy. </p><p>Come the next night, he would probably wake up late and cranky, plagued with the closest thing to a hangover that an undead creature could experience. It was why Guillermo knew it would be his best chance at leaving the house unseen. Confrontation wasn’t his strong suit and, realistically, he didn’t trust himself around the vampires, not when every waking moment was spent subconsciously cataloguing all the ways he could kill them. </p><p>Currently, there were thirty different objects in the room that Guillermo could use to kill the blood-drunk vampire sprawled in the fur-lined coffin. He tried to push the thought away to no avail. </p><p>“Good night, Guillermo.<em> I love you,</em>” Nandor says, settling further into the coffin, one hand splayed on the inside of the lid as he gazes at Guillermo with unabashed warmth. </p><p>Guillermo feels something in his heart lurch at the unguarded look of affection. </p><p>“Well? Aren’t you going to say it back?” Nandor near whines, still holding up the lid to his coffin with a pout. </p><p>Guillermo’s lips curl into a soft smile despite himself. “…I love you too, Nandor.” </p><p>The vampire immediately relaxes at his words, a pleased sigh drifting from his lips. He lets the coffin lid fall, leaving Guillermo to tidy up the crypt. </p><p><em>This doesn’t change anything, </em>Guillermo thinks, spending an extra few minutes dusting the antique table laden with bits and bobbles from Nandor’s storied past. He didn’t know how long it would take for the vampire to get a new familiar so he wanted to leave Nandor with as clean of a crypt as he could manage before he left for good. It was the least he could do after eleven years together, he thought, blinking away tears. </p><p>When Guillermo is ready to leave, the soft light of dawn rolling over the horizon, he deliberates on what he should write on the blank piece of paper in his hands. He could spend hours staring at it, at what he thinks will be his final correspondence to the vampires in the Staten Island house. </p><p>
  <em> <strike>I wish you hadn’t said you loved me </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>I’ve loved you for eleven years</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>I don’t think I know how to stop loving you </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>I love you </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>I’m dangerous </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>I’m sorry </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>I’m…</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>SORRY </em>
</p><p>Guillermo finally settles on a hastily scribed <em>‘SORRY,’ </em>still fighting back tears as he leaves the note folded on top of the mini-fridge. His final act of penance is to carefully lay the glitter portrait Nandor had made of them in the corner of the crypt. At least then the vampire would have something to remember him by in a weird, roundabout way. There were no pictures in the house of Guillermo save for the handful of photographs that once rested on his bedside table. They were now tucked into his duffel bag, photos from his childhood as a vampire aficionado, photos that he was sure his mother would love to have. Nandor could have the portrait, the reminder of what they both wanted but could never have. </p><p>His heart hurts the entire way back to his mother’s apartment–he can’t think of it as his home, not yet. But he would be with family and hopefully that would be enough to soothe the sharp ache in his chest.<em> It had to be. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drabble 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>20. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear.</p>
<p>this takes place right after 1x07 (the trial)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The aftermath of the trial is a tiring affair. The vampires, returning to their human forms once they are safely within the darkened confines of the Staten Island house, immediately start bickering. </p>
<p>“Vampire-only conversation, Guillermo!” Nandor says, pointing in the general direction of Guillermo’s room. </p>
<p>Guillermo slinks obediently to his room as the three vampires bicker much too loudly in the foyer. Colin Robinson had caught a taxi to go to work, noting that he would recover much better if he went to his usual feeding ground rather than moping around the house. So it seemed that it was only Nadja, Laszlo, and Nandor yelling, from what bits and pieces of the conversation Guillermo could hear from his room. </p>
<p>“Nandor, and I mean this with the utmost sincerity: you are a <em>fucking</em> idiot! You were really going to sell us out for Gizmo, a human familiar? Get a grip, old chap–you’ve known Nadja and I for centuries. Little Gizmo? He’ll be fertilizer for my apple trees in half a century–perhaps even sooner, if he keeps getting himself embroiled in vampiric matters.” </p>
<p>“Laszlo is right,” Nadja agrees, her sing-song voice taking on a subtle, darker tinge. “If you do something like that again Nandor I swear I will feed your intestines to the koi fish. You can’t just sell out your housemates for a human! Even if Guillermo is a good familiar it does not matter; he is not a vampire.” </p>
<p>Something like a frustrated groan slips past Nandor’s lips. “But he was willing to sacrifice his life for us–his little human life. What did you expect me to do? Let him die?” </p>
<p>“<em>Yes!” </em>Laszlo and Nadja say at the same time. Guillermo can imagine the exasperation plainly on their faces. </p>
<p>“Oh…” Nandor trails, going silent for a moment. Guillermo knew the vampire well enough that he was almost sure that Nandor was giving the pair an awkward smile. “Well next time I’ll make sure to let Guillermo take the blame then. There–are you both happy now so I can go to my coffin already?”</p>
<p>“Nandor,” Laszlo says, clearing his throat. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for awhile now, and I hate to pry, but–” </p>
<p>“What is Guillermo to you?” Nadja finishes smoothly. “Come now, don’t give me that look. It’s a fair question considering we all almost <em>died </em>for him, you big bloody turkey!” </p>
<p>“Guillermo is my familiar, <em>obviously.” </em></p>
<p>Nadja lets out a groan. “Yes, but he’s <em>obviously </em>something more. I’ve never heard of a vampire willingly laying down their life–and their friends’ lives, you absolute piss snake–for a familiar. So I think Laszlo and I deserve an explanation.” </p>
<p>“Quite,” Laszlo agrees. “So what is it? The lad still smells like a freshly plucked virgin so I know you two aren’t succumbing to carnal pleasures in the dead of night.” </p>
<p>Nandor hisses. “My relationship with Guillermo is personal! And I do not need to explain myself to you two perverts.” There is a pause before Nandor’s voice bellows loudly through the estate. “<em>Guillermo! </em>You can come back to the foyer! I am ready to go to coffin now!” </p>
<p>Quick as a viper, Guillermo stumbles out of his room and towards the booming voice of his master. By the time he arrives, Nadja and Laszlo had already ascended the stairs to their crypt, leaving Nandor alone in the foyer. </p>
<p>When he notices Guillermo down the hall, there’s a sadness in his eyes that almost makes the familiar freeze. In his decade at Nandor’s side, he had never seen such a vulnerable look on the vampire’s face. </p>
<p><em>I really don’t know you at all, do I? </em>Guillermo thinks, holding out a hand expectantly. </p>
<p>Nandor only hesitates for a moment before taking it, allowing himself to be guided back to his crypt. </p>
<p>“Guillermo… I am glad you did not die today,” Nandor admits as Guillermo brushes his hair. “But please do not kill any more vampires. Even accidentally. I don’t think the Council will be happy with a repeat performance.” </p>
<p>“Yes, master. I’ll do my best, I promise,” Guillermo replies softly. </p>
<p>The camera pans to Guillermo’s back, the fingers of his left hand crossed. </p>
<p>
  <em>And you don’t know me at all, either… </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drabble 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>12. things you said when you thought i was asleep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Guillermo dozed tiredly in the fancy room, just barely cognizant enough to recognize the familiar sound of Nandor’s heavy steps on floorboard.</p>
<p><em>Just five more minutes… </em>Guillermo thinks, squeezing his eyes shut a tad bit tighter. It had been a long night of traipsing after the vampires as they searched for proper meals at the local community theatre and Guillermo was near exhausted from running after them.</p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was for Nandor to walk towards him and reach down to run a gentle hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I am getting soft like Laszlo said…” Nandor murmurs to himself, hand drifting from Guillermo’s hair to hover a few centimeters away from the human’s throat.</p>
<p>Guillermo felt a cold breath against his neck and then, just as suddenly, it disappeared.</p>
<p>Nandor gave a deep sigh. “So trusting… a house full of vampires and he falls asleep out in the open? Unbelievable.”</p>
<p>Guillermo had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snorting aloud. As if his closet-turned-bedroom had any actual protection against the vampires in the house—he didn’t even have a door, just a thick, heavy curtain that smelled faintly of dust and mildew. But he didn’t think any of his housemates would intentionally hurt him—not even Laszlo, no matter how much the vampire insisted on being an absolute asshole to him.</p>
<p>“Back when I was the leader of my country, falling asleep on duty would have resulted in three days chained in a cell,” Nandor admits, his hand returning to stroke through Guillermo’s soft curls. “But I don’t think I could do that anymore. Not to you. I really shouldn’t have gotten so attached. You make my heart hurt, Guillermo. It’s all very confusing.”</p>
<p>“Nandor?” Laszlo’s voice drifted into the room, tone light and teasing. “Are you planning to snack on Gizmo?”</p>
<p>“SHHHH!” Nandor hushed much too loudly. His attempt at whispering, while appreciated, sorely missed its mark, Guillermo noted. “You’ll wake Guillermo! He’s taking a nap.”</p>
<p>“And you’re letting him? It’s only 2 o’clock. He still has hours before sunrise.”</p>
<p>“…Naps are allowed,” Nandor replied, crossing his arms. “If he needs sleep, he needs sleep. The last time he went too long without sleep, he started eating his own dried poops. Remember?”</p>
<p>Laszlo made a disgruntled sound. “Fair enough. I’ll leave you to… whatever you were doing here, old chap. Oh, and when Gizmo wakes up, let him know that Nadja and I need our capes ironed. No one wants a wrinkled cape.”</p>
<p>Once Laszlo left, Nandor took one last glance at Guillermo’s sleeping form as he exited the room, blowing out the row of candles closest to his familiar. “Sleep well, Guillermo. You’ll have lots of chores to do once you awaken.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drabble 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1. things you said at 1pm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Guillermo guesses, watching as Nandor trails into the library with a huff, a large fur blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape. Clad only in a thin white blouse and trousers, the vampire looked much smaller than he usually did. Guillermo had known it subconsciously, but it was still a strange realization that Nandor always wore his clothing as if it were armor, the same way that he used his barbed words as a shield. </p><p>Nandor nods, plopping down beside Guillermo on the chaise lounge. He squints at the laptop on the coffee table. It looks as if Guillermo was working on a spreadsheet of sorts–probably something to do with rent, if Nandor were to guess. “Do you think we could watch<em> Twilight</em> again?” </p><p>With a long-suffering sigh, Guillermo reluctantly agrees, minimizing the spreadsheet. He quickly pulls up the movie, angling the screen between them so they can both watch. Or, rather, Guillermo can use the dialogue from the movie as background noise as he, once again, spends roughly the next two hours and six minutes contemplating his life choices. </p><p>Guillermo makes it fifteen minutes into the movie before he finally asks the question that had been plaguing him ever since Nandor admitted that the Twilight franchise was his favorite piece of vampire media. “Why do you like Twilight so much? Not to be rude, but real vampires are much <em>cooler </em>than the vampires in the movie.” </p><p>Nandor makes a scandalized noise in the back of his throat. “Don’t disrespect Edward! He’s a good guy–he doesn’t deserve all the slander I keep hearing about. So what if he sparkles in the sunlight? That’s better than bursting into a ball of flame! In fact, that sounds like a powerful skill to have.” </p><p>“Is that why you like Twilight then? Because the vampires in it can go out in the sun?” </p><p>Nandor smiles wistfully, gaze unfocused, as if something from their conversation had stirred a long-past memory. “I like it because they get along with the humans in their little town. They can eat animals and go to school and make human friends. That must be nice. It gets tiring you know, being a dangerous, scary, blood-drinking creature of the  night. ” </p><p>Guillermo doesn’t know how to respond. He’s careful in initiating touch with Nandor–the vampire often bristled at Guillermo’s attempts at comfort, but this time, as his hand settles gently to the small of Nandor’s back, he feels the vampire lean into his hand.</p><p>A moment of silence passes before Nandor turns to grin excitedly, the once impending storm cloud of gloominess gone from his visage, replaced with a familiar dash of eagerness. “Also I love the baseball scene! I have never played baseball but the movie makes it look really fun! It’s America’s national sport, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Umm… it’s something like that, I guess.” </p><p>Nandor nods, leaning forward and out of Guillermo’s immediate reach. He tries not to think about why Nandor moving away from him stings so much. </p><p>The pair watch about half of the movie before the vampire begins to yawn, sharp fangs on full display as he gives Guillermo a sleepy grin. “Well, I feel much more relaxed now. Thank you, Guillermo, for indulging me. I’ve almost forgotten entirely about the horrible dream I had–” </p><p>“You had a nightmare?” Guillermo interrupts, raising a brow. So it wasn’t a classic case of insomnia. Nandor had been… frightened by something. And had sought Guillermo out for comfort. The realization almost makes his heart flutter. </p><p>“…You could call it that.” </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>Nandor frowns. “There isn’t much to say. I had a dream where I killed you.” </p><p>“<em>Oh, that’s…” </em>Guillermo trails, attempting to school his surprise. <em>Worrying, </em>he finishes silently in his head. </p><p>A look of panic crosses Nandor’s face. “You know I wouldn’t do that, right, Guillermo? You’re a good familiar. There’s no reason for me to kill you.” </p><p>“Of course,” Guillermo replies, sarcasm lacing his tone. “It’d be such a waste to kill me.” </p><p>“Right? It wouldn’t make any sense! If I kill you, then who will do my laundry?” Nandor agrees, missing Guillermo’s sarcasm entirely–just as Guillermo had expected. He quickly rises to his feet, giving a final wave before transforming into a bat to glide elegantly back to his crypt. Somehow, the fur blanket transforms with him, but Guillermo tries not to think about the logistics of it too much. </p><p>A few nights pass in their usual routine. Nandor does not come to bother him in the library. Guillermo almost forgets about the event entirely until, one day, he wakes to his sun-up alarm and finds that a note and a Kit-Kat bar had been left on his desk. </p><p>
  <em>Guillermo, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is ‘National Appreciate your Familiar Day’ (a holiday I have <strong>not</strong> just made up, in case you are wondering) so I got you a Kitty-Kat bar from the Wallows-Green. If you would like to celebrate, we can watch a movie tonight. Your choice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From your favorite Vampire/Master/<strike>Friend</strike>, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nandor the Relentless </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Drabble 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>8. things you said when you were crying.</p>
<p>this immediately follows 2x10</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>It’s the last thing Guillermo expects to happen when he finally frees Nandor from the manacles. The rest of the vampires had already left–Nadja and Laszlo, off to procure blood from the room full of familiars who no longer actually had vampire masters while Colin Robinson had skipped off to God knows where, whistling a surprisingly cheery tune despite the turn of events. Guillermo had saved Nandor for last, though even now he couldn’t really say as to why. It had just felt right, somehow. </p>
<p>There is only a blur of red in his periphery before he feels himself being pulled into a tight, near oxygen-depriving embrace. He felt his feet lift off the ground as Nandor practically swung him around, face pressed tight to the juncture between Guillermo’s blood-soaked neck and shoulder. </p>
<p>Guillermo feels a brief shudder of fear at the proximity of Nandor’s mouth to his skin–he had, only a few moments before, been surrounded by an entire crowd of vampires who had been vying to sink their teeth into his throat, after all. Instead of the feeling of sharp fangs piercing through flesh, he feels the vampire shake as he suddenly starts sobbing against him. </p>
<p>Any anger or resentment or even fear he felt towards Nandor deflates immediately at the sound of the vampire’s cries, fingers digging pitifully into the fabric of Guillermo’s trench coat. The emotional shift from Nandor yelling at him about dry cleaning to now sobbing aloud underneath the theatre lights is jarring, to say the least. </p>
<p>“<em>Guillermo!</em>” he cries, practically wailing in Guillermo’s ear. “Please don’t leave me again! I don’t care if you’re a vampire killer–you’re still Guillermo! That’s all that matters to me.” </p>
<p>“Nandor,” Guillermo begins gently, rubbing Nandor’s back in soothing circles, careful to keep the silver crucifix knuckles he wore from touching the vampire. “I don’t know if it’s smart for me to come back. I might hurt you. Or someone else in the house.” </p>
<p>“I don’t care!” Nandor reiterates, somehow tugging Guillermo even closer to him. “So what if you hurt us? Accidents happen. And you’ve already poured holy water onto me before, remember? At Madeline’s funeral? It really hurt! But I didn’t want you to go even after that.” </p>
<p>Guillermo sucks in a breath. It was the time to play his final card. “But what if I don’t want to be your familiar anymore? You did say that you would turn me once my service as your familiar was over. So what if I say I’m done now? If I was a vampire with you, I could stay at the house. I wouldn’t be as worried about hurting you.” </p>
<p>Nandor stills, his sobs coming to an abrupt stop. He pulls away, face still tear-streaked, but his hands remain at Guillermo’s shoulders, as if he expected for the man to run off the moment they were no longer pressed together. </p>
<p>A flash of hurt along with something that strangely reminds Guillermo of grief flickers in Nandor’s dark eyes. “…I can not force you to remain as my familiar. But I also cannot risk turning you right now. You are actually safer as a human than a vampire–the Council will be sure to enact their revenge on all of us… eventually. It is better to have at least two day walkers in our midst–the Council is sure to have some energy vampires they can use against us.” </p>
<p>Guillermo hadn’t even thought of the benefits of being human when it came to defending himself against vampires. But Nandor had. Guillermo was reminded, once again, that Nandor had been a fairly successful warlord back when he was human. His mind readily prepared scenarios of how his enemies might think to outsmart him. Perhaps Guillermo’s first mistake had been not telling Nandor the truth about everything in the beginning. The vampire obviously made for a good tactician. </p>
<p>“So what now? I can’t be your familiar. Or a vampire. The only thing I’m sure of is that I’m destined to be a vampire hunter.” </p>
<p>Nandor smiles softly, holding out a hand. It’s a gesture reminiscent of the time that Nandor had offered to take him flying after the incident in Simon’s club. Of course that night had ended with Guillermo lying in a hospital bed while wearing a full-body cast, but the memory still made his heart thrum with longing for the vampire all the same. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you come back as a… friend? We can work on the specifics later, but it’s important to me that you come back home. It’s where you belong.” </p>
<p>Hesitantly, Guillermo tugs off the silver crucifix from his right hand, letting the weapon fall to the ground with a thud. His hand, still covered in the blood of vampires, meets Nandor’s cold, callused palm, and somehow, it just feels right. </p>
<p>“…Okay. For you.” <em>Only you, </em>Guillermo thinks, letting himself be ushered out of the theatre. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Drabble 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>23. things you said when you were heartbroken</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <span>The point of the stake presses dangerously close to the vampire’s heart but it still feels as if he’s been skewered through all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other vampire hunters in the room let out a litany of raucous cheers as Guillermo pins Nandor to the floor, both hands wrapped firmly around the wooden stake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is it?” Nandor says with a deadening finality, lips pulled back into a sneer. “Eleven years together and you choose your little human friends over me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were going to hurt them,” Guillermo replies flatly, no trace of warmth nor familiarity in his tone. There is only the slightest tremble to his hands, the only sign that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t an easy decision for Guillermo to make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course–they’re vampire hunters and they broke into our–” Nandor bites his tongue hard enough to taste blood. “<em>My</em> house. What was I supposed to do? Let them stake me in my coffin?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would have actually been really nice,” a mousy woman with thick brown glasses piped up, the crossbow in her hands pointed rather clumsily at her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Guillermo begins, interrupting what would likely have been a tirade from the other vampire hunter. “But I can’t let you live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stake digs deeper into his skin, hard enough to draw blood.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on then, <em>vampire slayer,” </em>Nandor hisses, tone dark and mocking. “Kill me so you can look all big and strong in front of your human friends. Kill me like I never mattered. Kill me before I kill you myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room quickly drops to a dead silence. Nandor can hear Guillermo’s heart, the once comforting rhythm twisted into a harbinger of his own demise. The vampire hunter leans closer, lips brushing his cheek in what Nandor thinks is almost a consolatory kiss as the stake twists into his flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Play dead,” Guillermo whispers harshly into the shell of his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nandor only has a moment to absorb the meaning behind Guillermo’s words before the stake slides cleanly through his chest, missing his heart by centimeters. Blood spills from his lips as he paws desperately at Guillermo’s shoulders with a choked gasp of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There isn’t a hint of recognition in his ex-familiar’s eyes as he rises to his feet, shoving Nandor’s hands away from him. Nandor crumples further into the floor, dark hair spilling onto the ancient carpet like ink. He gives one last fleeting glance at Guillermo, the man who had once held his hand as gently as if he were made of glass, before his eyes flickered closed, head lolling lifelessly to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire hunters leave soon after with Guillermo in tow. Once the front door thuds closed behind them, Nandor rips the stake from his chest with a hiss, letting the smoking piece of wood clatter to the floor. The wound does not heal–it bleeds sluggishly, a dull throb of pain that rises to a crescendo as he forces himself to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Fuck,”</em> Nandor curses, vision blurring with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this was it. Guillermo was never coming back home–and all Nandor had to remember him by was an empty room, a glitter portrait torn in half, and an ache in his chest that he now recognized as <em>heartbreak.</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Drabble 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>8. things you said when you were crying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The Panera Bread is empty by the time Nandor slips through the front door. He had been invited into the building nearly twelve years ago to the day, he realizes with some sorrow. Nandor is immediately greeted with a familiar grin and it only makes his undead heart clench in pain. </p>
<p><em>“Wait… do I know you?” </em>the man, dressed in a brown apron and white button-up, pushes his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as he stares in confused fascination. </p>
<p>It takes almost all of Nandor’s willpower to not simply sob at the sight of his ex familiar. </p>
<p>Something in his face obviously betrays his feelings as the man’s brows furrow in concern. </p>
<p>“Are you alright, sir? I didn’t mean to offend you–it’s just… you look so familiar. It’s almost unsettling, actually.” </p>
<p>Nandor sniffles, shaking his head. “You did not offend me, mortal. I am just… allergic to the banana nut muffins,” he explains, pointing to something that is clearly not a banana nut muffin. It’s a rather clever lie, he thinks to himself. He had heard about nut allergies in a cooking show he watched briefly with Guillermo before… before Guillermo stopped being his familiar. </p>
<p>(Before he had to watch as Guillermo’s mind was wiped of anything and everything related to vampires)</p>
<p>“Oh…” Guillermo says, head tilting briefly to the side. “Well, uh, is there anything I can get you? Besides a banana nut muffin?” </p>
<p>Nandor gawks for a moment before reaching for the coin pouch he had clipped to his belt. He scatters a few gold coins on the counter between them. </p>
<p>“I would like your choice of human sustenance. I am not hungry, but I imagine you must be…” he makes a good show of squinting to read the metal name-tag on Guillermo’s apron. “<em>Guillermo.” </em></p>
<p>The human opens and closes his mouth before he stutters out a reply. “T-there’s no way I can accept these… wait, are these coins actually gold?” </p>
<p>Nandor grimaces. “Of course! What vamp–I mean perfectly normal human man doesn’t carry around actual gold coins? Yeesh, youths nowadays…” </p>
<p>At his words, Guillermo actually laughs, shoulders relaxing. He hadn’t meant to make a joke, but it’s obvious that whatever tension Guillermo might have been feeling is slowly unspooling, a small smile spreading across his face. </p>
<p>“You know, there aren’t that many vampire LARPers in Staten Island. Maybe that’s why you look so familiar–we’ve had to have met at some point. Or share a mutual friend.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Guillermo–which I guess you know from my name-tag. Also, I’ve got to say, your vampire costume is amazing. I can’t imagine how much it cost.” </p>
<p>“Nandor the Relentless,” he replies, shaking Guillermo’s hand. “But just Nandor is fine, I suppose.” </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Nandor,” Guillermo grins widely. “It’d be nice to make another vampire friend. Err… I mean friend who’s interested in vampires? I know that vampires aren’t real. Obviously.” </p>
<p>“Being your friend…” Nandor trails, the unfamiliar sting of tears in his eyes. “I think I would like that a lot.” </p>
<p>When he leaves the Panera Bread later, Guillermo’s phone number hastily scribbled on the napkin clutched in his hand, Nandor finally allows himself to cry. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the amount of y'all who asked for prompt #8 out of everything was hilarious lmao!! i love that for a funny, silly vampire show, we all gravitate towards writing angst</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>